


I'm Paying for Company

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: “You keep going to that gas station for company and affection,” her friend reminded. Was this a ‘We need to set you up now’ pitch? Because she didn’t like it. She didn’t want to hear it. She knew her life was empty. “But what you’re paying for is acting. I know because we see it all day.”She shook her head, pulling her hand back, “St-Stop. That’s not- Ellen, you’re being cruel.”The blonde ignored her, claiming, “You don’t have to pay for affection and company because there are people who want to give that to you and would be honored to do so.”
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Ace Amberg, Avis Amberg/Ellen Kinkaid, Avis Amberg/Jack Castello
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	I'm Paying for Company

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta.

A boy retrieved her fur for her, holding it out. “Mrs. Amberg.”

Ernie took the cigar out of his mouth, smiling widely when he saw her. “Avis, sweetheart.” 

“Ernie, baby,” she cooed, giggling as she stretched her arms out for him. She kissed him, moaning softly.

He looked at her, pouting his disappointment, “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“Yes,” Ellen answered before that silver fox could sweet-talk her into staying. “I’m going to drive her home.” Spoilsport. She was vaguely aware of her friend still talking as she smelled the flower in Ernie’s breast pocket. “We had a little bit too much to drink tonight, didn’t we, Avis?” 

She chuckled darkly in response, looking up at Ernie - _oh, the sinful things they could get up to if she stayed though._

“All sheets to the wind, I’m afraid,” Ellen excused.

“Good night, Ernie,” she offered obediently, adding, “See you soon?” She played with his tie as she peered up at him through her lashes.

His voice was low and delicious, settling between her thighs as he promised, “ _I’ll see ya real soon._ ”

“Wish I could stay to see those USC boys,” she added teasingly. He gripped her ass, pulling her hips against his. “ _Oh!_ ” She laughed loudly. " _Ah!_ ”

“Come on,” Ellen coached, leading her out.

She whined a pout as her friend led her out to the car, lamenting, “You _never_ let me have any fun.”

The blonde rounded the car when an attendant opened the car door for her drunk friend. “You have plenty of fun.”

“You’re just an _ooooooolllld maid,_ ” she accused, settling in the passenger seat.

Her friend slid behind the wheel when the door was opened for her. “Have I mentioned lately that you are a _vile_ drunk, Avis?”

She shrugged, making a noncommittal noise. 

“Let’s get you home,” Ellen decided, switching the gear to drive and starting to pull away.

“But that’s just... _Ace_ ,” she grumbled, looking back at the house. “He doesn’t even care. Not like _Ernie_ does.”

“Ernie doesn’t care,” her friend corrected beside her. “You _pay him_ to care.”

She scowled, fixing her fur as she shifted in her seat. “You don’t even _know_ him.”

She pouted when her friend agreed, “Yes. And neither do you. And _he_ doesn’t know _you._ ”

“Shut up, Ellen. _Old maid_ ,” she repeated, crossing her arms. 

Ellen exhaled beside her, driving in silence until they reached the house. “Do you need help?”

“I _need_ to go back to that party,” she complained, leaning her head back against the headrest as she whined dramatically. _To Ernie. And those USC boys._ And all those boys so eager for ‘their shot.’

The blonde turned the car off, nodding and climbing out of the car. “That feels like a yes.” She rounded the car before opening the door for the redhead. “Come on.” She reached into the car, helping Avis out. 

She leaned her weight against the blonde as they walked into the house. “But I don’t _want_ to. Ace doesn’t even _care_.”

“You don’t either,” her friend reminded her, helping her up the stairs. 

“But he _should_ ,” she complained before blinking at the empty room. “Where is he?”

The blonde hesitated before lying for her, “You told me he was flying to Paris to meet with Gene again.” She took the redhead’s hat, setting it on the vanity.

She blinked again before exhaling and nodding, “Oh. Yes. R-right.”

“Come on,” Ellen coached, guiding her to the bed. She took the fur, draping it over the vanity before moving to her knees and slipping the matching lilac heels off her feet. 

“What?” she asked, staring at her husband’s empty side of the bed. 

“I’ll help you get changed and then I’ll go home,” her friend insisted, sitting beside her on the bed. She carefully removed the top with its ruffles, setting it aside. “Where’s your nightgown?”

She looked back at the blonde, hearing her, but not really. “What?”

“Your nightgown,” Ellen repeated, moving next to unzip her skirt. 

She looked at her friend, blinking but obediently raising her hips. “I-uhm- The hook in the closet.”

The blonde slid the skirt down her legs, taking it and the ornate top to set them on the vanity. “I’ll get it for you.”

“I-uhm- you don’t-uhm-” she stammered, blinking hard as she pushed herself up.

Ellen smiled as she came back with the nightgown. “I don’t mind, Avis.”

“You-” She shook her head, countering, “You said I was vile.”

“You can be when you’re drunk,” her friend confirmed, holding it up and slipping it past her hair. She pulled it down before reaching under it to unhook her bra and help her remove it, guiding her arms into the sleeves. 

“So why are you-?”

The blonde smiled, reminding, “Because we’re still friends. Even when you’re drunk and vile.”

She took in a shuddering breath, holding back tears, before leaning forward. Humming softly, she held the blonde’s chin as she kissed her tenderly.

Ellen pulled back, licking her lips, before forcing a small smile. “Avis, you’re drunk,” she reminded softly. 

“ _Nmm-_ ” she argued, leaning forward again until her friend stopped her.

“I’m going to remove your garter belt and then tuck you in,” the blonde told her simply, efficiently lifting the feathered nightgown enough to see the hooks. She unhooked the garters, setting the belt aside, before moving further down the bed. She peeled the stockings down the other woman’s legs, Avis mewling when her fingers touched her thighs, before picking up the discarded clothing.

“ _Ellen_ ,” she breathed softly, her eyes half-closed.

Her friend rounded the bed, tugging the blanket down on Ace’s side before draping it over her. “Go to sleep, Avis.”

“But-” she protested.

Ellen pressed a light kiss to her cheek, repeating, “Go to sleep.”

* * *

Ellen pointed over her shoulder, deciding, “He just never ceases to dazzle, that Richard.”

They both looked over at him, Avis clutching her martini.

“Such a natural leader,” the blonde continued as the redhead looked back to her. “So exacting, you know?” She waved a finger, “This is a man who believes that greatness comes from refinement.”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” she accused, almost smirking. That didn’t make her uncomfortable. Not at all.

“No,” her friend answered immediately.

She shook her head, promising, “There’s nothing wrong with that.” Because there wasn’t. She hesitated before almost ordering, “Ask him out on a date. See what he says.”

Ellen shook her head, “Avis, I-” She exhaled, “I’ve forgotten how. You know, the last man I went on a date with was Lon Chaney.”

“Lon Chaney?” she echoed. “Jesus, Ellen.” She shook her head a bit.

“Besides, you know, I...” the blonde stopped a beat, chancing a look at Avis sipping her drink. “I just love my studio life.” She looked back at her, “I love it. I work my tail off and I leave here every evening... satisfied.” _Was she, though?_ She didn’t _seem_ it. She seemed like she wanted more - _needed_ more. “I am content to spend my evenings reading scripts and munching on stupid Ritz crackers by the fireside.” She ran her fingers along the stem of her wine glass before raising it and taking a sip.

“Listen to you!” she scolded, setting her glass down. “Wouldn’t it be nice to cuddle up at night to someone you love?”

It would. She knew because she wanted it, too. It got so cold at night - not a cold you could fix with blankets. It was a _hunger_ for that heat only another person could provide.

Ellen looked from her wine to her friend, agreeing, “Well, of course it would be, but...” She looked to Richard, who she’d had this conversation with before, in different words. “Is Richard the one?” She hesitated before continuing, “You know... he is the subject of occasional rumors.”

She looked away, agreeing, “Yes, I’ve heard that he’s a certain way, but I’ve never seen it.”

“No,” her friend agreed.

“And after all these years, wouldn’t we know?” she insisted.

Would they? Did any of them _really know_ the others? There were always secrets. Some were easier to keep. Or ignore. Or-

“Yes,” the blonde echoed, “I mean, you’d think we would.”

She paused, thinking, before deciding to be the friend Ellen deserved. “How about this... The Lee Miller script?”

“Mhmm.”

“You tell him you want to talk through some casting ideas,” she instructed.

“Mhmm.”

“Make him dinner, and after a few drinks,” she pointed at the other woman, emphasizing, “make your move.” She picked up her drink again, trying to ignore the weird emotion clawing at the back of her throat - she’d wash it back down with a drink. It didn’t matter. Ellen _deserved_ to be happy. And Richard would make her happy.

Ellen stared back at her for a beat, moving her fingers in the air. “ _Oh, God_. Oh, what if he were just horrified?” She gestured in front of herself, “I- No. I-I really, I- I, honestly,- I don’t think I would survive the embarrassment.” She clutched her hands in front of her.

“Ellen, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt,” she promised before arguing, “but you’ve been standing on the precipice _forever._ ” 

They both turned to look at him before Avis giggled.

“Oh, God. Don’t laugh,” the blonde ordered, her friend ignoring her and continuing to laugh into her drink. _And she did look so lovely, with that blush creeping up her pale throat._ “Stop it. Oh, my God.”

* * *

“Avis?” the blonde let herself into the office, closing the door behind her. “Sorry to interrupt. Do you have a minute?”

She looked up from the paperwork, reading a new script that Ace would surely have turned down. “Hmm?”

“Are you free?” 

She set it aside, smiling at her friend. “Do you have good news? _Did you ask Richard out?_ ”

Ellen sat down opposite her, exhaling. “About that. I was thinking-”

“Are you chickening out? _Ellen_ ,” she scolded lightly. The thought shouldn’t make her feel pleased, so it didn’t. That was it.

“No-” _Well, damn_. No; that was good news. She didn't want Ellen to chicken out. “I was just- well, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind letting me practice on you?”

She laughed, folding her hands together as she leaned forward. “ _What?_ ”

“You know,” the blonde suggested, “Let me make you dinner. Practice what I’ll say.”

She pursed her lips, stamping down that feeling clawing at the back of her throat again. “Y- _yes._ Of course.”

“Eight tonight?” Ellen posed.

She nodded, managing, “What are friends for?”

* * *

“So,” her friend started, bringing dessert into the sitting room. “I figure at this point in the evening, he’ll be on the couch-”

“Here?” she asked, gesturing.

The blonde nodded, setting down the plates. “Yes. And I can bring the dessert - like this - and sit over here.”

“But why would you sit there?” she protested, sipping deeply from her drink. “You’re supposed to make your move!”

“Well, I have to work up to it,” her friend excused.

She shook her head, complaining, “Well what was the whole dinner if not working up to it?”

“Of course,” Ellen agreed, nodding. “But I can use the conversation to give me a reason to move over.”

“It just feels like you’re playing it a bit _safe_ ,” she accused, taking another sip.

The blonde got up, indulgently moving over and sitting on the far end of the settee. “Better?”

She shrugged, “Still feels _safe_.”

“Well, men usually take up more room,” her friend excused.

She arched a brow before shifting, draping her arm over the back of the couch and spreading her legs a bit to take up more room. “It _still_ feels like you’re _awfully_ far away to be making a move.”

Ellen raised her hand, covering her friend’s and petting it lightly.

“... Is this it? Is this the move?” she asked, whispering.

“Some of us like to move slow,” her friend reminded.

She rolled her eyes, shifting closer, “ _Honestly, Ellen_. You move at a glacial pace. We’ll all be dead before he realizes you’ve made a move.”

The blonde leaned in, gently kissing her.

She exhaled, closing her eyes, before swallowing and forcing herself to slide away again. “Y- _yes_. That’s- like that. He can tell _that’s_ a move.”

Ellen scooted closer, raising a hand to cup her cheek and kiss her again.

“Yeah-” she agreed, chewing her lip as she moved to the far end of the couch. “I think you got that part down.”

“ _Avis-_ ” the blonde breathed, moving closer until their knees brushed. 

“You got it,” she repeated, standing up. 

This wasn’t- 

Ellen was practicing. For _Richard_. It was fake. It was _acting_. It wasn’t-

Her friend pulled her gently back down, asking softly, “What? Is it not a good move?”

“ _No_ ,” she breathed a laugh. “I- _it’s a good one_. I- I think he- I think Richard would be a _fool_ to turn you down.”

Ellen took her hand, pressing, “And what about you?”

“Me?” she echoed, looking to her.

“You keep going to that gas station for company and affection,” her friend reminded. Was this a ‘We need to set you up now’ pitch? Because she didn’t like it. She didn’t want to _hear_ it. She _knew_ her life was empty. “But what you’re paying for is _acting_. I know because we see it all day.”

She shook her head, pulling her hand back, “St- _Stop_. That’s not- Ellen, you’re being _cruel._ ” 

The blonde ignored her, claiming, “You don’t have to _pay_ for affection and company because there are people who want to give that to you and would be _honored_ to do so.”

“Really?” she demanded, standing up. “ _Who_? Because I don’t see them lining up. I see a husband who can’t bring himself to touch me and had a heart attack while fucking another woman. I see ‘gas station attendants’ who fuck me because they’re _paid_ to. They’re _paid_ to make me feel like _I matter_ ,” she ground out before knocking back her drink. “And I matter now because I’m the studio head. But no one is signing up to give me _affection_ and tell me nice things and keep me company, Ellen.”

“Yes, they _are_ ,” her friend insisted, gently taking her hand. “You just don’t _see_ them.”

She exhaled, shaking her head. It was _sweet_ but... it was a lie. “Because there’s no one _there_ , El.”

“I’m right here,” the blonde corrected. 

She sat down, swallowing, “That’s nice and all, Ellen, but it’s... it’s not the _same_.”

Ellen squeezed her hand, “Because I’m not some young wannabe lying to you for money? _Shouldn’t that make it mean more?_ ”

“No,” she shook her head, correcting. “Because you’re my _friend_. Of _course,_ you’re going to say nice things. But it’s not the same as a _man_ -”

“What has a _man_ ever done for you?” her friend argued. 

She arched her brows, looking away. “I mean- it’s nice to call it _company_ , but that’s- _not_ all I was getting from those gas station attendants.”

“Well, I could do that,” Ellen insisted.

She breathed a laugh, trying to pretend the idea didn’t make her stomach flop with nerves and heat. “I think, maybe, I’m being too ... Coy?”

“No,” the blonde started.

“I fucked them, Ellen,” she revealed simply, steeling herself and expecting her friend to recoil. 

Her friend drew her lips together, fighting a laugh, “Yes, Avis. I’m aware.”

“So- I mean- well, _that’s_ what a man has done for me,” she supplied. “You can’t-” She shrugged. 

“Why not?”

She blinked, pouting, “What?”

“Why can’t I?” Ellen demanded. “Women can do anything men can do. Better, usually.”

She managed a laugh, “You can’t mean-” She shook her head, “I mean, I-” The blonde leaned, kissing her again and laying her back against the cushion. “ _Mmm-_ ”

“ _I_ _do mean_ ,” her friend told her softly, speaking into her mouth.

She swallowed, exhaling and reaching to smooth the blonde tresses back. “ _What about Richard?_ ” she asked her softly. “ _I thought you were in love with him._ ”

Ellen kissed her lightly again, closing her eyes. “You have _no idea_ how many times Richard and I have had the same conversation about _you_. He- we’re best of friends, we work so well together, we’re a great match, but we’re both... _a certain way_.”

“A cer- _you knew about him at lunch_ ,” she accused, breathing a laugh. “There- you weren’t planning to practice at all.”

The blonde smiled as she confessed, “I figured if I used your own advice, I stood a better shot.”

She traced a finger lightly over the blonde’s pink lips. “You don’t-” She chewed her lip, “You don’t mean it, Ellen. You-” She shook her head.

“I _do_ , Avis,” her friend insisted, sitting up and pulling her with her. “I felt it for a long time, but- when you _kissed_ me-”

She exhaled, admitting, “I thought that was a dream. ... It wasn’t the first, so-” She shrugged, blushing.

“I haven’t been able to stop _thinking_ about you since that night when- _the noises you made when we kissed. And when-_ ” Ellen lightly trailed her hand along her friend’s thigh before taking her hand and gently setting it on her own knee. “I confess, I- I- _I do want_ passionate love in my life.”

“ _Me too_ ,” she echoed, running her fingertips lightly along the other woman’s knee. 

The blonde raised a hand, lightly cupping her cheek, “ _So let’s be that for each other_.”

She nodded once before swallowing as she leaned in and pressed the lightest breath of a kiss to the other woman’s lips. She swallowed a moan when her friend eagerly returned the kiss, pressing her back down against the cushions again. 

“ _Don’t be so afraid_ ,” Ellen encouraged, starting to press teasingly light kisses down her throat as her hand moved to cup her breast through the bodice.

Mewling, she arched and tipped her head back. “ _Oh-_ ” Exhaling shakily, she raised a hand to unbutton the top button at the back of the blonde’s neck, tugging impatiently at her blouse.

“ _I_ _'m not going anywhere_ ,” her friend murmured, speaking against the spot between her breasts where her neckline plunged. She ran a hand along her thigh again over the tight skirt, nosing the fabric of her blouse out of the way to kiss over her breast through her bra and delighting in the shiver of the redhead beneath her. 

“ _Mmnmm-_ ” she whimpered almost desperately. She tangled her fingers in the other woman’s hair, dragging her mouth back to hers for a dizzying kiss. “ _Oh, Ellen-_ ” 

The blonde sat back, shifting on the couch to tuck a leg beneath her, but Avis followed her, sitting up as well. 

“ _I want you so much,_ ” she breathed, pulling the blouse out where her friend had tucked it neatly into her skirt. She tugged the sleeves down, tossing the offending item behind her before curling her arms around her to kiss her again.

“ _N- now wait,_ ” Ellen laughed, gently pushing her back. 

“You said you weren’t going anywhere,” she accused in a whine, trying to press herself back to the blonde.

Her friend smiled, agreeing, “I’m not. But your clothes - while absolutely _stunning_ on your _gorgeous body_ \- are the slightest bit _impractical_ for quick undressing. I needed to see.”

“I can _buy_ a new blouse,” she argued.

“ _Or_ you could be patient for one whole minute of your life,” the blonde corrected, gripping her friend’s shoulders and turning her to face her away. She pressed a kiss to the back of her neck - a reward for her patience - as she started undoing the many buttons on the back of the blouse. 

She sat up straighter, holding her breath and dropping her chin to her chest. “ _Please-_ ”

Ellen started pressing soft kisses across her freckled back, pushing the sleeves down her arms, before turning her back around and kissing her mouth again. She let out a moan of her own when Avis clutched her closer, the redhead’s skin burning her own as she laid her back. “ _Your skin’s so soft- I didn’t get to feel before-_ ” she started, smoothing her hand over her back and the lace of the bra strap. She slid her hand lower, cupping the other woman’s rear and trying to drag her closer.

She pushed up on one hand, huffing as she tugged her skirt up enough to let her straddle the blonde’s thigh - her skirt seemed to afford more ‘wiggle room,’ as it were. “If I’d known this was going to happen, I’d have dressed more fucking appropriately.”

“You act like there’s some time limit,” her friend smiled up at her, teasing gently, “I’m not one of your gas station boys you’re paying by the hour.”

She blushed at the reminder, leaning down and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and across her chest. “I- for _so long_ -”

“I know,” Ellen soothed, not making her finish. She reached with both hands to unzip the skirt, pushing it down. “ _Me too_ , _Avis_.”

She shifted on the couch so she could slip out of the skirt, kicking it from her ankles before impatiently tugging at her friend’s skirt. 

“W- _wait-_ ” her friend laughed. “It has a zipper.”

“You _did_ know this was going to happen. Why didn’t _you_ dress more fucking appropriately?” she demanded, sitting back as the blonde sat up to unzip herself. She didn’t wait for an answer, though, tugging again at the red skirt now that it was unzipped. She tossed it aside, barely sparing a glance when she heard a clatter.

“That was our dessert,” Ellen reminded, smirking. “ _So impatient._ ”

She pursed her lips, curling her arms around the other woman to drag her closer. “ _I’ll make it up to you_ ,” she promised lowly, kissing a hot trail along the blonde’s throat. 

“I think we can arrange that,” her friend agreed, kissing her full lips again. “ _Oh- you’re delicious, Avis,_ ” she managed, laying her back again and straddling one of her legs as she draped her body over the redhead’s. She trailed kisses along her friend’s throat, her tongue tracing shapes across freckles.

She moaned, her fingers almost bruising as she dug them into the other woman’s body. “ _Ohh-_ ”

Ellen kissed lower, mouthing across lace and earning more low whines of pleasure. She ran her hand along the other woman’s ribs before tracing the garters holding her stockings in place.

“ _Ahh-_ ” she let out a high whimper, arching and holding her breath. 

“ _That’s the one_ ,” the blonde confirmed, still lightly trailing her fingers along the garters.

“ _Hmm?_ ” she managed, breathing in through her nose and tensing.

Her friend sucked at the lace, her nails teasingly tracing each strap holding her stockings up. “ _The noise_ ,” she supplied. “ _The one I haven’t been able to forget_.”

She swallowed, breathing hard between almost musical mewls. “ _Ohhh-_ ”

Ellen moved lower, kissing over her stomach and the band of her garter belt before trailing her tongue along the straps for her garters, the redhead inhaling sharply and bucking beneath her. “ _Patience, Avis_ ,” she chuckled, smirking as she slowly popped each hook.

“I don’t _want_ to be patient,” she managed, raising her hips to shove at her underwear before sitting up to pull them from her legs. 

“You never have,” the blonde agreed, shaking her head before kissing her and pressing her back down. “Try for me anyway.”

She ignored her, instead smoothing her hand from her back, over her shoulder, and to one of her firm breasts, watching the blonde closely. “ _Ellen, your heart is racing_ ,” she accused, gently working the plump flesh. 

“You really are impossible,” her friend returned, kissing her hard. 

She reached behind her, unhooking her bra and dropping it aside before trying to shift beneath her to be able to properly appreciate her. When the blonde didn’t move the way she wanted, she huffed and pushed her back up again, grumbling, “ _Would you cooperate?_ ”

“I daresay that’s _you_ not cooperating,” Ellen decided, smiling a bit but indulgently not pushing her back down.

“You’re wrong,” she told her simply, leaning to kiss and suck at her long neck before leaving a trail to her exposed breasts. “ _God, you’re beautiful._ ” Her friend swallowed thickly, a blush creeping up her features. “ _You are,_ ” she insisted, pressing worshipful kisses to the soft skin before running her tongue deliberately over the hardened bud. 

The blonde moaned lightly, her eyelids fluttering, before dragging her mouth back up, mussing her perfectly-coifed hair that had already been flattened several times now. 

“ _Lay back_ ,” she ordered lowly. “I wanna try something one of my gas station boys did to me.”

“Avis,” her friend scolded gently, laying back anyway.

She feigned ignorance, reaching to unhook the other woman’s garters before pulling her underwear down, “ _What_?” 

“You know very well,” Ellen told her, not looking quite as imposing as she laid before her fully exposed. 

She shook her head, claiming, “Not me.” She kissed the other woman before she could argue, running one hand along her toned thigh as she started trailing kisses lower. She paid special attention to each of the blonde’s breasts, tracing circles over rosy peaks with her tongue before flicking.

Her friend gasped before letting out a slow breath, “ _Oh-_ ”

She raised a hand, working one of her breasts, as her mouth moved lower - dropping scattered kisses across her taut stomach before reaching the spot between her legs. She looked up, encouraged when her friend seemed lost in pleasure, before lightly running her tongue along her. Ellen gasped again, covering her hand on her breast and guiding her to work it harder, before nodding.

“ _Oh, yes-_ ”

It certainly tasted different from men. And different from when Jack had kissed her after doing it to her. But that made sense. Men tasted different from each other, so would women. 

She could certainly get used to it - there was something almost alluring about it; like eating forbidden fruit. Sure, you could argue all her ‘gas station boys’ were forbidden fruit as well, but this was so much _better_.

She continued running her tongue along the other woman before drawing shapes instead, earning low groans of approval.

“- _Avis-_ ” the blonde moaned, dropping her other hand to tangle in her hair and guide her mouth a fraction of an inch higher. “- _yes!_ ”

She focused there, flicking her tongue back and forth before closing her lips and sucking instead. She let out a moan of her own when the blonde rocked her hips, starting to tremble. Taking a risk, she moved her hand from her friend’s thigh, thrusting two fingers into her - it wasn’t as good as a cock, she knew from experience, but she had to work with what she had. “ _That’s it-_ ” she breathed between swipes of her tongue as she rocked her fingers harder. “ _Come on, El._ ”

Her friend let out a whimper, her thighs closing around her ears as she bounced in place. “ _Oh- y-mhmm-_ ”

Well, that complicated things.

“ _Would you cooperate_ ,” she groused, moving her hand from the blonde’s breast to try to hold her leg wider. She moved her fingers faster, adding a third, and changed the direction of her tongue, switching to circles again.

“ _Ah-Avis!_ ” the blonde cried, rocking against her mouth and holding her head in place as she orgasmed before relaxing back, trembling. “ _Ohh- oh, my._ ”

She sat back against the cushions, experimentally licking her fingers clean, before returning, “In case you were wondering, _that_ is what a man’s ever done for me.”

Ellen draped her arm over her face, shaking her head, “Avis.”

“You asked,” she reminded. 

“You are _impossible_ ,” her friend repeated.

She pursed her lips, returning, “Okay, but was it good?”

The blonde nodded, admitting, “Yes, but-”

“So that’s the point, then, isn’t it?” she insisted.

Ellen sat up, absently trying to pat her hair down, “Well, I think I can show you that a woman can do an even better job.”

“Okay, but Jack was pretty good at it,” she returned, poorly feigning disinterest. 

“I _knew_ you fucked him,” the blonde accused, shaking her head. “From the second you asked me to get him hired.”

She pursed her lips again, teasing, “ _Oh, are you jealous, Ellen?_ ”

Scoffing, the other woman returned, “ _Hardly_. I’ve seen that child _act_. I’m positive I can out-perform him.”

Laughing, she reminded, “He got better!”

“With _a lot_ of hard work,” her friend added. 

“ _Sometimes that’s the fun part_ ,” she purred before laughing again.

The blonde scooted closer, “I think I’m ready to put in a lot of hard work with you.”

She cooed lowly, curling her arms around the other woman and kissing her deliberately. “ _Sounds like you’ve got ‘the fun part’ all figured out then_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to bring anything to our big boss without all the details being ironed out,” Ellen told her mock seriously.

“Yeah?” she smirked, “You got all the details? _Tell me_.”

The blonde guided her back against the cushion, kissing her throat, “ _First, you relax_.”

“I’m relaxed,” she claimed, her body arching to find contact with the other woman’s.

“You’re not,” her friend chuckled, still kissing her neck.

She exhaled, gripping the arm of the couch behind her head as she bit her lip. “Wh- _what’s the next detail?_ ”

The blonde made a vague noise of disagreement, deciding, “We can’t move on until you do the first step.”

“You’re a _tease_ , Ellen,” she whined, tipping her head back before forcing another exhale and dropping her back to the cushion again.

“No,” the other woman claimed, “I’m just used to my actors who _follow directions_.”

“ _What’s next?_ ” she pleaded. 

The blonde slid a hand under her back, popping the hook for her bra, before kissing down from her neck. “Next, I _worship_ your gorgeous breasts.”

She eagerly clawed at the straps, trying to pull it from her body as she nodded. “ _Mhmm. I- yes._ ”

“ _You’re still relaxing_ ,” her friend reminded, dropping her bra to the floor before cupping one of her breasts as her pink lips descended on the other. 

She moaned softly before whimpering when the other woman’s hand moved between her thighs to trace shapes along her inner thigh. “ _Ohh- yes- pl-please-_ ”

“ _Avis_ ,” the other woman breathed a laugh. “ _Relax_.”

She fisted her fingers in the blonde’s hair, dragging her mouth up to her own to kiss her hungrily. “- _mmm-_ ”

“ _I’m rather busy,_ ” Ellen reminded, teasingly scratching at her thigh. “ _Which is why you’re supposed to relax_.”

She shook her head before kissing her again, groaning into her mouth before grabbing at her wrist to guide her hand between her legs. “ _Ohh- y-mhm-_ ”

“Avis,” she scolded gently. “I believe we spoke earlier about cooperating. _You’re not_.”

“ _I want you so much,_ ” she breathed, nipping at her lower lip. 

“Are you _honestly_ going to make me tie you up for our first time?” _Oooh._ That sounded fun. “You truly are _impossible_ ,” Ellen complained. 

She nodded, agreeing, “ _That sounds fun, El_.”

The blonde rolled her eyes before shaking her head and promising, “Another time.”

“ _Then touch me_ ,” she whined lowly, chewing the inside of her cheek when she forced the other woman’s fingers against her.

“How do you manage with these gas-station boys if you get this antsy?” her friend grumbled, lowering her head to kiss her throat again.

She tipped her head back, sighing, before explaining, “It’s not turn-based then.”

“Turn-” the blonde echoed, looking up at her and repeating, “ _Turn-based?_ Is this primary school, Avis?”

“You know what I mean,” she pouted, blushing. “It’s all-” She waved a hand, “ _-happening at once_. And they don’t really draw it out.”

Ellen shook her head, exhaling, before returning, “Well let me ‘take my turn’ then.”

She narrowed her eyes, whining, “ _Don’t tease me_.”

“I thought you liked that,” the blonde winked before leaning to kiss along her breasts again. She trailed a hand over the belt and scratched her thighs - Avis letting out a choked whimper - before tracing her slit with her fingers.

“ _Oh-ohhh-God, yes-_ ” she moaned lowly.

Her friend slid two fingers into her, earning a breathy moan, before nipping at her heaving chest and earning a gasp. “ _God, Avis- the sounds you make are so sexy-_ ”

She rocked her hips up, breathing thickly as she scratched at the arm of the couch. “ _Fuck- ahhh- oh, yes-_ ”

Ellen tongued at the bite mark as she started a deliberate pace with her fingers, her partner letting out whimpers punctuated with loud breaths. “Is that better?” she asked lowly. 

“ _Y-yes!_ ” she cried, moving a hand from the arm of the couch to tangle her fingers in her friend’s hair and drag her mouth to her own full one. “ _Kiss me-_ ”

“- _so gorgeous_ ,” the other woman breathed before indulging in a slow kiss.

She raised her other hand, digging her nails into the blonde’s shoulder as she bucked beneath her. “ _Faster-_ ” she pleaded. “ _Fuck- y-yes!_ ”

The blonde kissed her again before trying to tip her head down, smiling a bit when Avis held her in place - still trying to kiss her between mewled groans into her mouth. “Hunny-”

“ _Keep going,_ ” she begged, rocking her hips. “ _Oh- Oh, G-mmm-_ ” 

Her friend indulgently kissed her, adding a third finger to compensate for the lack of variety. “ _Come on, Avis. That’s it, darling_.” Rotating her hand, she ran her thumb over her clit.

“ _Ahh! Oh, y-yes! Fuck- El-Ellen-yes!_ ” she managed between breathy cries. She clawed at the blonde’s shoulder desperately as she dug her heel into the couch to meet her thrusts. “ _G-ahhh!_ ” She shivered, trembling with her climax, before swallowing thickly and laying back where her body had been tensed.

Ellen kissed her again, gently disentangling their forms, before lightly stroking her thigh. “ _Relaxed yet?_ ”

She nodded, her eyes closed, “ _Mhmm_. Oh, Ellen- that was _so nice_.”

The blonde nodded as well, smiling, before leaning and pressing kisses down her chest as she’d planned before. 

“ _Ohh- oh, wh-?_ ” she managed, peering down at her. 

“I told you,” her friend spoke against her skin as she kissed lower, “I had all the details worked out. Since you’re so _impatient_ , we had to add a step.”

She moaned, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with a witty retort, before she fell back against the cushion. “ _Ohhh-_ ”

“ _Mhmm-_ ” the blonde encouraged softly, stroking each of her thighs before tugging them apart to kiss lower. She let out a groan as the taste settled across her tongue. “ _Oh- Avis, you’re delicious_.”

“ _Oh-oh, fuck-_ ” she managed, arching. She ran her fingers through her hair, mussing it further, letting out another keening cry.

Her friend dragged her tongue along her several times before switching to flicking back and forth as she thrust her fingers back into the redhead, her muscles already tightening. “ _Not yet-_ ” she coached.

“ _Oh-ahh-ah-fuck!_ ” she groaned between desperate whimpers. “ _Y-yes! Ah!_ ”

“ _Those noises_ ,” the blonde agreed, rocking her fingers harder. “ _God, you’re so incredible._ ” 

She tried to close her legs, arching. “ _Ohhh- oh, fuck- El!_ ”

Ellen continued flicking her tongue, humming lightly, as she continued her almost brutal pace. “ _Not yet,_ ” she repeated, smirking as the other woman’s muscles started clenching again.

But, unsurprisingly, she didn’t - or _couldn’t -_ listen, her small whimpers exploding in almost a roar as she shook with her climax. “ _Fuck! Ellen!_ ”

Still smiling, the blonde pressed a small kiss to the trembling thigh by her head as she slowed her fingers, “You never could follow directions.”

“ _Oh- shut up,_ ” she forced out, panting thickly as she stared at the ceiling. 

Her friend moved into her eye line, smiling and kissing her again, “I love you, Avis.”

She managed a smile, teasing through heavy breaths, “Is this- because- I called- you- an old maid?” She shook her head, winking, “People- will still- talk.”

“You _impossible-_ ” Ellen shook her head.

She dragged her closer, kissing her, “ _I love you, too, Ellen_.”

* * *

She groaned, arching. “ _Ohh- oh, y-yes!_ ”

“ _That’s it_ ,” the blonde encouraged, teasing her breast over her bra, the blouse half open. She thrust her fingers faster, kissing along her inner thigh.

She let out a high whimper, grabbing the hand on her breast and dragging it to her mouth to suck on her fingers. “ _Oh-fuck, El-_ ” She nodded, guiding her friend’s hand back to her breast.

Smirking, Ellen pulled the cups lower to expose the plump flesh. “ _Better?_ ” she teased, tweaking one of her nipples and earning a much louder moan.

“ _Yes!_ ” she nodded desperately as she rocked her hips. “ _Please- yes!_ ” The blonde flicked her tongue cruelly, making the other woman tremble as her head fell back over the edge of the desk, her eyes tightly clenched. “ _Ahh-ah! Yes!_ ”

“Mr. Amberg, you really shouldn’t-!” Ms. Stinson protested. 

“It’s my office and I’m back, damn it. Why shouldn’t I?” came the angry retort before the doors flung open.

“Avis!? Ellen!? What is-!?”

Her eyes flew open. “ _Ace?_ ” she squeaked, trying to close her legs.

“ _Hello,_ ” Ellen reminded dryly, moving her head back and withdrawing her fingers to let her get up. 

“What are- I didn’t- the hospital never-” she protested, hastily sitting up and pushing her skirt down before fixing her bra. She swallowed, “Y-you don’t look so good.”

“Is it hot in here?” he asked, clutching his left arm as he blinked hard around the office.

She glared, “Don’t be a pig.”

The blonde elbowed her, “He’s having another heart attack, you daft...” She shook her head, not finishing.

“Oh!” she blinked. “Ms. Stinson! Can- _Oh!_ ” She rushed forward when her husband collapsed, crumbling to the floor. 

Exhaling, her friend moved forward as Ms. Stinson rushed to the phone. “Your blouse, dear.”

She looked down, realizing, “ _Fuck_ -” before shifting to her knees as she retied the cross-body sashes. Licking her lips, she peered up at the blonde, whispering, “ _Did we kill him?_ ”

“ _Best not to ask that yet,_ ” Ellen returned.


End file.
